


encores

by shepherd



Series: Hug Ignis Week [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Hug Ignis Week 2019, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: HUG IGNIS WEEK, DAY SIX: VACATION/SWEATER WEATHERIgnis doesn't have a week to waste holidaying in Altissia, so Gladio gives him a weekend just down the coast of Galdin.





	encores

There was no protest in the lines of Ignis’ lithe, pliant body – not anymore, and Gladio considered his job only half done.

Cool sheets were pinned underneath Gladio’s belly. The touch was delightful, smooth and soft and well worth the pretty gil Gladio had spent on the weekend. It was contentment, some of the best quality Gladio could by, and Ignis hadn’t given voice to a single complaint. Not that he had time for much – Gladio’s hands were busy gripping the back of his knees, enjoying the spread of his legs and the sight of his bare skin, his leaking cock.

Sweat trailed down Gladio’s spine. To be by the coast was to swelter and Gladio had missed it sorely. City life had the rush that he and his lover adored, all the bright lights and busy people. It contained everything and everyone that they loved, but it ground them down with time. No rest, no reprieve. And for Ignis, few weekends to enjoy entirely on his own.

A weekend by the water fixed his tension well enough.

Hands covered Ignis’ handsome, flushed face. Gladio had pressed hundreds of kisses upon it until his lover had become shy. Every part of his was rosy, from his cheeks to his nipples and the head of his soft cock. When Gladio parted Ignis’ legs to see he could only laugh. It was breathless and tired but he made no attempt to escape. Gladio wasn’t sure if he had the energy anymore.

“Gladio,” Ignis chided, peeking out between his elegant fingers. In Gladio’s eyes every single piece of him was sensual, beautiful. His face remained as pink as the beard burn between his legs. “How are you not terribly tired? What do I have to do to wear you out?”

“Hey, I’m happy for us to figure out that limit,” he replied, and Ignis couldn’t help but laugh, his chest shivering with the motion. Such a beautiful sound filled the room, drowning out the birdsong and crashing of waves. Between Ignis’ legs he was completely soft, with fresh come along his belly and inside of him.

Gladio wanted to lick it out of him. He wanted to lick Ignis everywhere, make him shudder in peals of laughter and beg for his mercy, only for it to be denied. “What, you wanna tap out?”

Those slender hips shifted against the bed. A small bead of come rolled down to the sheets and Gladio’s hungry eyes locked onto it. “No,” Ignis said simply, and spread his legs for him.

“Good,” Gladio stroked over the length of a thigh, all tightly corded thick muscle and pale skin, and rubbed them firmly before he pulled Ignis down closer. Ignis huffed, hips moving to find a comfortable spot but saying nothing, letting Gladio enjoy his moment of control while it lasted. Hyperaware of Gladio’s eager mouth so close, his cock twitched, and his breath was shaky. A hand found itself tangling though Gladio’s loose hair.

Puffs of warm air against his skin didn’t make his thighs tense up. Ignis was lazy, happy, and Gladio found the hours spent fucking him into peace well worth his while.

“C’mon, gorgeous,” he said, and reached out to stroke Ignis’ still soft cock. It was still dewy at the tip and must have still be sensitive. Ignis hissed but made no protest. “Let me see your limit.”

It took a few firm and coaxing strokes. But Gladio meant business, absolutely determined. He brought him slowly back, second hand slipping underneath to cradle Ignis’ heavy balls. The pad of his thumb rest against the crease of thin skin, rolling the softly and his lover sighed, pleased. The lube across his fingers smoothed his way. Ignis’ soft grunts of discomfort shifted into those of pleasure, toes curling, and Gladio leaned in close enough for Ignis to feel his breath.

“C’mon,” he said. “You can come again. I know it.”

Ignis’ brows knit. The hand in Gladio’s hair tightened, tugging a little as if to remind Gladio that he was trying. But there was only so much he could do and Gladio helped him along with a tiny, kittenish lick.

“Oh,” Ignis said at the touch, and his cock pulsed in Gladio’s grip.

“Good boy,” Gladio murmured and licked at him again. Firmer this time, with meaning, and then he flattened his tongue out and rubbed the head across his wetness, letting saliva pool, and Ignis moaned softly. Gladio watched how the muscles of his belly began to clench hard only to immediately relax. Ignis tasted like sweat and softness, tacky with flavourless lube. He began to steadily harden against Gladio’s determined tongue.

After a few moments of letting Ignis get used to the teasing, Gladio sealed his lips across the head. He curled and flicked his tongue and suckled carefully. Sucking softly, once, Ignis’ hips rose to meet his lips. Eyelashes fluttering, mouth forming a desperate circle, a wild moan escaped his throat. His legs shifted and his feet unsteadily braced themselves across the bed. Gladio followed when Ignis instinctively tried to move away, struggling with the sensitivity of the flesh. Careful to not let Ignis sink deeply into him, refusing to let the tip kiss the vulnerable opening to his throat, Gladio shifted his focus.

Wet noises filled the room. It was a damn good thing their little nest was so isolated. No neighbours to peek inside the tall windows, no animals to bray and ruin the ambience. Only the sound of gulls and Ignis’ pleasure. Ignis’ hand rhythmically clenched and tugged at Gladio’s hair. His short nails scratched and Gladio murmured around his mouthful.

Sinking in a little lower was easy. Ignis’ cock was hard now, heavy velvet against his tongue. Gladio was careful to safeguard him, bobbing his head a little backwards and forwards, letting saliva slick his path. Ignis’ cock was long and slim, a neat package that Gladio loved to tease, just to see Ignis unsteady and gasping. Every part of him was wondrously sensitive. It was a delight to take advantage. Gladio took him inside halfway and paused, letting the moment hang with such stark promise before he drew away, enough for his plush lips to catch on the ridge of Ignis’ swollen, prominent head and wait.

A bead of precome seeped over Gladio’s waiting tongue. Bitter as always, years of coffee drinking lending to the sourness, and Gladio swallowed around him and dared to sink deeper. His throat clenched and Ignis’ responding murmur was desperate. Rocking down into his mouth, thoughtlessly pressing deeper inside in his search for completion, Gladio’s laughter around his cock only served to push him deeper into pleasure.

Still he teased Ignis’ balls. They grew taut, drawing up tighter and tenser, and Gladio let his fingers explore the willing body before him. They traced the softness of Ignis’ bare ass, where fine hairs were dark and damp, skin soaked, and Ignis accepted his penetrating fingers easily.

“Gladio,” he breathed, and rocked back on two thick fingers eagerly. Gladio saw one of Ignis’ hands slide to his chest, pinching a vulnerable nipple, and his own arousal surged. It was difficult to ignore his own hardness, caught between his tight abdomen and their sheets. “Don’t tease me,”

“No promises,” Gladio replied, pulling off his cock with a soft pop. His lips were spit slick and gleaming. He put them to work instead cleaning up the mess that had gathered between Ignis’ legs, tongue tracing his rim, fingers sinking deeper. He laved over the skin, affectionate and hungry in equal measure, wanting nothing more than to delve inside with his tongue. Instead he sucked at the terse balls and the base of his cock, nose amongst neatly groomed hair. Licking his way up slowly, Gladio took his pleasure in how Ignis trembled, close to feral.

Back again at his tip Gladio kissed away the gathering dampness, letting the mixture spread across his lips a moment. When he glanced up he found Ignis watching closely. Hot eyes were clouded with starvation. His lips were parted, and he panted hard, filled with longing. Gladio grinned at him.

Crooking his fingers, he slipped them in deeper. Ignis was sinfully warm inside. Satin soft, welcoming, loose from a long weekend of shunning the outside world in favour of each other. Ignis may not have had a week to lose in Altissia, no matter how much leave he had built up over the past year, but he had a weekend to enjoy the peace and quiet down shore from Galdin. And Gladio had immediately put him to a different kind of work, dutifully pinning him down when he dared glance askew at his mobile and hammering him hard.

And he had left his mark. More of Gladio’s come spilled out and Ignis writhed. His cock pulsed in response and Gladio took pity, taking him in deep and swallowing around him. Ignis hiccupped, both of his hands settling and knotting in Gladio’s hair, thoughtlessly locking him down.

“Gladio,” he chanted, voice raw. “Gladio, Gladio, gods. Fuck.”

A soreness was settling into his wrist. Gladio fought the burn. He flexed his hand, fingers fucking deeper, rubber against Ignis’ inner walls. Those hips rocked, struggling to choose between the pleasures of Gladio’s mouth or hand. Ignis could only whine at his state. He ground down a moment, gasping at the angle Gladio found, and then ground against Gladio’s face, enjoying the friction of facial hair against his cock. A smear of precome dampened his cheek. Ignis alternated, twisting and thrusting. “Gladio,” he said urgently, thighs straining under the pleasure, and Gladio growled.

Such a performance was due to snap Gladio’s strong band of tension. He pushed his hips into the bed, head catching in the silken embrace of fabric. Moaning softly, hand soaked, it was tough to keep up his rhythm. Ignis’ groans were steady, raising in pitch and volume, lost in the feeling.

Gladio wanted him in the sweltering summer sunshine. He wanted Ignis in the ocean, legs wrapped around his waist and mouth devouring his. But their bed would do, for not. It protected them from prying eyes well enough. Perhaps under the cloak of darkness Ignis would be willing to slip away, skin bare into the waters.

Soon enough, Ignis’ hole clenched tight around his fingers. It fluttered helplessly and Ignis froze, lost between fucking Gladio’s mouth and soaking in his clever fingers, his sweet lips mouthing around his cock before sealing around his tip. For a moment he could do nothing but tremble – and then Ignis spilt and flexed hard, warmth flooding Gladio’s mouth. He whined and Gladio took him in as deeply as he dared, swallowing rhythmically, making sure to take it all. That body writhed beneath his as orgasm made him shake and tremor – then he sagged, limbs useless, choking on a cry and finally letting Gladio’s hair go free.

Knowing the sensitivity would finally be too much Gladio slipped his fingers free of Ignis’ hole. They were messy with come and lube, Ignis’ hole pink and swollen and Ignis complaining softly about the emptiness, nothing more than a soft but long whine. Gladio drew back from his cock, parting with a few gentle kisses and tiny licks to his head, clearing him of any mess, and Ignis’ legs fell apart without Gladio’s guidance. The man lay sprawled, devoid of grace of dignity, and every inch of him was at peace.

They caught their breath together. Gladio’s cock was begging for attention, sluggishly but surely dripping against the bedspread. It was so hard it hurt. Unable to resist Gladio slipped a hand between his legs, grunting at the pleasure a few short strokes gave. Ignis barely moved – it seemed his body refused to obey a single command. But he was determined, groaning softly, and he glanced down to meet Gladio’s eyes.

Gladio lay there faithfully. Full of daring and aching arousal, he pressed kisses over whatever skin he could reach.

Dropping his head back against the pillows, he laughed helplessly, a little deranged. “Get up here and fuck my mouth,” he said breathlessly, raw, in absolutely no permission to be making demands, but Gladio could do nothing but obey.


End file.
